1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a periodontal probe. In particular, this invention relates to a flexible periodontal probe having a calibrated tip for diagnosing periodontal disease and gingivitis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Periodontal disease is the most widespread disease in the world. It is basically an inflammatory disease of the gums which spreads to and destroys the supporting bone of the teeth. In time, teeth abscess or become loose and either fall out or are removed by a dentist. Fortunately, the dental profession has continually developed more effective methods to treat periodontal disease, but these treatments are dependent upon the patient seeking the appropriate party, usually a dentist.
The disease is largely silent as characterized by an absence of symptoms, much like high blood pressure. For example, there may or may not be bleeding or pus around the teeth. Advanced cases frequently cause systemic problems due to the massive amount of infection present.
The sole cause of periodontal disease is dental plaque which is a bacterial substance present in the mouth. However, due to the fact that every person has a different genetic background, some people are resistant to the disease while others are extremely prone. Additionally, the problem is enhanced by infrequent dental visits and non-diagnosis of the disease.
The periodontal probe is the only significant clinical tool used for checking a person's periodontal disease status. The conventional periodontal probe is inflexible and usually made of metal and available only to dentists for professional use. These conventional probes have either lines or marks to indicate the depth that the probe penetrates between the tooth and the gum. A non-diseased condition is reflected by a probe depth of from 1 to 3 millimeters between the tooth and gum. A deeper insertion indicates a problem and the depth of the insertion corresponds to the amount of bone loss.
Because of the inflexibility of the standard metal probe, the tip cannot bend. Thus, the tip of the probe goes through the wall of pockets of periodontal disease, thus causing pain discomfort and inaccurate measurements. Lacking a flexible probe or tip, dentists have occasionally used pieces of gutta percha which is inserted into areas where there are tortuous channels. An x-ray is then taken since the gutta percha shows up radiographically. This procedure is obviously very tedious and exposes the patient to additional x-rays.
A primary or first stage of periodontal disease is gingivitis and is detected by eliciting any bleeding while probing. One method of diagnosis of gingivitis is the use of pieces of balsa wood which are sold, for example, by Johnson & Johnson under the trademark "STIM-U-DENT." One problem with the use of pieces of balsa wood is that they are too large and rough to be used accurately.
Thus, it has been difficult or impossible to reach into periodontal pockets because they are tortuous, and the metal probes can only go in a straight line and may not penetrate the full depth of the pocket.
Further, back teeth have two or more roots. Frequently, bone is lost during periodontal disease between the roots. This area of the tooth where the roots divide is referred to as the "furcation". When bone is lost between roots, there exists a "furcation involvement." The depth of furcation involvement is of paramount importance in determining the prognosis and treatment of the tooth. Without a means of properly penetrating these areas, it is difficult or impossible to make a proper diagnosis.
A majority of dentists do not routinely probe for periodontal disease. In addition to the lack of routine examination by the dental profession, most physicians are not even aware of the problem.
The dental instrument art lacks a probe that the consumer can use to self-diagnose periodontal disease and gingivitis. The medical profession also lacks a disposable, easy-to-use dental proble for detecting periodontal disease and gingivitis. A method for routinely diagnosing and monitoring periodontal disease and gingivitis by persons other than a dentist does not currently exist.